bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Songwriters
Big Time Songwriters is the 14th episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush and the 34th episode overall. It aired on March 5 2011. Plot Griffin hires new songwriters for Big Time Rush. However the new songwriters' unmatchable styles clash resulting in a fight. The two end the fight by going to the hospital. Instead of Gustovo writing the song the boys decide that they want to write their new single. So with the help of Katie Camille and Buddha Bob the boys trick Gustavo into staying at a "Polynesian Spa" for a majority of the day. Once the boys start writing James and Carlos use the songwriting dartboard. The darts hit Hate and Baby. Without a Hate Baby song in mind the dartboard is a rather bad idea. Instead the guys read about what Gustavo wrote about being a songwriter. "Look through the eyes of the sun to find the killer hook." After staring into the sun the guys find this advice useless. At first Gustavo can tell that his "spa" was a scam. Camille Katie and Buddha Bob try many different things to keep Gustavo at the Palm Woods, by giving him a massage manicure, hair care treatment, and finally giving him a mud bath but with instant drying cement. However Gustavo's rage is so powerful that he breaks through the cement. Meanwhile, the boys tried to write a song. Kendall and Carlos joined forces and made the "OH" song, while James and Logan make the opposing "Yeah" song. The two teams fight and destroy the studio using microphone stands and drum sticks as swords and cymbals as shields. James gets his lyrics idea by dressing Logan up as a girl. When Kelly returns and sees the boys fighting she becomes confused but is able to stop them and suggested that they put their songs together. They did so and thus, a new hit was created. At the end, Gustavo and Griffin are happy with the boys' new single. The boys record the song "Oh Yeah!" Finally Griffin says that he had rather written a song with Gustavo instead of the guys writing one. This causes an argument between Griffin and Gustavo. Trivia *Gustavo seems to be interested in growing his hair back. *This is the third time Logan dresses up as a girl. The first 2 times were in "Big Time Break" and "Big Time Crush". * The fighting sequence is a parody of the war sequences in war movies and medieval movies. Carlos and Kendall wore Viking hats made of aluminum foil (which James refers to as foil helmets) and hair extensions. *Although Griffin states that "Oh Yeah!" will be part of the deluxe edition of Big Time Rush's album, "Oh Yeah!" was in fact previously used as a standard album track on the group's real-life album B.T.R. *When Logan falls off of the building if you look closely, you can clearly see a stunt man. *James writes lyrics better if there is a girl in front of him. *Griffin mentions Katy Perry and Maroon 5. *Oh Yeah is the only song created by all 4 band members. References *In the opening scene, Kendall makes a reference to the Nickelodeon cartoon "Fanboy and Chum Chum" and Jay-Z when talking about the songwriters Griffin hired. *Camille makes a reference to The Spy Next Door when she said she auditioned for Kung Fu Babysitter. *When the songwriters fight over which hospital to go to one says "We're going to St. Mario's" and the other says "No we're going to St. Luigi's" this is a reference to Super Mario Bros. *Gustavo's rage scene is a parody of Godzilla complete with Godzilla's actual roars. Running Gags *The boys keep smiling when the characters (Gustavo, Katie) claim that they are freaking them out. * A main character keeps calling the boys idiots. Quotes *'Kendall': So, uh...what's with Fanboy and Chum Chum? ---- *'Songwriter 1': The songs' called Wings of a Dove! (kicks Songwriter 2) Songwriter 2: It's called Love from Above! (punches Songwriter 1) Songwriter 1: It needs more guitar!! (hits the other songwriter with the acoustic guitar) Songwriter 2: You need your morning coffee!!! Boys: Oh!! ---- *'Kendall': Could you stop that please? Carlos: (Turns to him) What, breathing? :Kendall: Just for a few minutes.. Carlos: (Takes a deep breath in and holds it for a few seconds) Say anything you want, I turn the music up, 'cause baby we ain't going oh oh oh oh! :_________________________________________________________________________________ :Kelly: Oo-Kay! We know that fighting is not the way to write a great pop song! :Griffin: Yes it is! Now, go with them and make sure they're'' okay''! And by okay, I mean, they don't sue the company.'' (Turns to Gustavo)'' And you need to find me new songwriters! ASA-''NO''W! Ones that can write a hit, and take a punch! :_________________________________________________________________________________ :Songwriter 1: We're going to St. Mario's hospital! :Songwriter 2: No, we're going to St. Luigi! Song featured *Oh Yeah Gallery 214 14 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with Buddha Bob